Taboo Love
by NekoEddo
Summary: Kaitou Kid is infatuated with his little Tantei-kun and just won't leave him alone. When Conan get's sick from the paranoia and stress caused by the Thief's ever-watchful eyes, just how hard will the Thief take it? Can Kid really steal Conan's heart?
1. Kiss

They were stood on the rooftop of the eccentric mansion that Keichimon had built, all of them soaking wet, and all except two completely shocked at what Conan had just revealed to them. None of the others had suspected the old lady of being Kaitou Kid, only Conan had picked up on the small, telltale hints that - while noticeable - were miniscule, practically invisible to one that was not a seasoned detective. Even though Conan had just announced it, it was still a shock that he had, yet again, been completely right in his deduction and the was a collective gasp that was shared between the occupants of the rooftop as Kaitou Kid whipped of his disguise and stood there in all his white clad glory.

After Conan had finished his explaining and Haibara has made her snarky comment to Kid, the thief couldn't take it any more. The beautiful sight of his Tantei-kun standing there with the moonlight glistening off of the water that still remained on his body and clothes and shivering almost imperceptibly to the untrained eye had captured his gaze and was refusing to relinquish it. He strode over to the detective and did what he had only dreamed to do until now. He kissed him. He felt his oh-so familiar grin make it's way onto his face as he did, and it only widened at the small detective's shocked expression when he pulled away. He walked back to where he had previously been, twisted his head around towards the detective and tipped his hat to him.

"Have a good night _Tantei-kun._" He purred, before jumping off of the roof and activating his hang-glider. As he sailed away through the night sky, he twisted back one more time to check on the detective, and was thoroughly pleased to see the boy still standing there, frozen in shock. His grin widened yet again as he flew off into the distance.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Next chappie is already started so it hopefully won't be too long until that is posted too! Have a fun day!... Or night depending on what time you are reading this at. ... But then again saying 'have a fun night' could be interpreted wrong.... Anyways! I meant it in the most innocent sense of the phrase so HA!

NekoEddo :D


	2. Followed

Conan stood there. Eyes wide and so still that it seemed like he wasn't even breathing.  
'Kaitou Kid kissed me. Kaitou Kid kissed me. KAITOU KID KISSED ME!'

Conan started trembling as his thoughts finally caught up with the event that had just occurred. He still wasn't sure if the kiss had been good or bad.

On one hand, it was good, because he had had a crush on the thief pretty much since the first one of his heists that he went to, and since then it had only increased with every meeting between them at heists, and every one of the late-night reruns of his heists that he would secretly watch under the covers when he was supposed to be going to sleep.

But on the other hand, it was bad. Oh so very bad. When Kid had kissed him he had felt the other boy's lips curve into a smirk, and if Kid was playing with his feelings, then that along with the half-existence that he was still living right now may just push him over the edge. And anyways, there was absolutely no way that a romantic relationship would work between a detective and a thief, especially not with him as small as he was now, right?

His thoughts snapped back to reality as the Shonen-Tantei snapped out of their own stupors and crowded around him, asking questions at a mile per minute.

He did his best to wave them off and vehemently denied any of the questions that they asked about him having some sort of relationship with Kid, the other occupants of the roof kept quiet, which Conan was glad about, however, even though they were quiet it didn't stop them from giving him suspicious glances.

It was a blessing when the professor arrived with two policemen and helped them all down(although both Conan and Haibara were opposed to being helped).

The children stopped the barrage of questions that they had been asking him in favour of recounting to Agasa all of the events that he had missed that day.

Of course it stopped being a blessing when their story reached the point where they were all on the rooftop, and when Agasa turned around to look questioningly at Conan, he pointedly ignored him and continued to stare out of the window of the car that they were now in.

*Time Skip* (later that evening)

The children had all gone home and Conan was walking back from Agasa's house, he was as aware as he ever was, but more in a relaxed sort of way.

Or at least, it as a relaxed sort of way until he felt the familiar sensation of someone watching him, he discreetly glanced around him, searching for the one staring at him so intently, but it was futile.

Conan quickened his pace in the hope that it was just some curious resident looking out of their window and wondering what on earth such a young child as him was doing wandering the streets by himself at night.

But his hope was in vain, for even after he had turned the corner, the watchful eyes were as sharply trained on him as ever.

By now, the hairs on the back of his neck were raised and his heartbeat had risen dramatically, even though he had been stalked many a time at murder scenes or Kid heists(Conan felt a blush heat up his face at this thought) it was still an unpleasant and never welcome feeling.

He quickened his pace yet again, but no matter how far or fast he went the eyes never left him once. And by the time he had got to the detective agency he was flat out running.

He opened the door as quickly as he could and slipped inside, shutting it behind him before slumping against it in exhaustion and relief, whoever was watching him couldn't follow him in here.

"Conan-kun! Is that you?" Ran's voice called from the adjacent room.

"Tadaima, Ran nee-chan" He called, desperately trying to hide the breathlessness of his voice, he knew that if Ran managed to extract from him that he had been followed, he would be practically on house arrest for go knows how long.

"I've just finished dinner, so once you've got your shoes off you can come and eat with us ok Conan-kun?"

"Hai Ran nee-chan" Conan pushed himself to his feet, relieved that his lack of air seemed to have avoided detction, he took off his shoes and went to wash his hands, blissfully unaware that tonight would only be the start of many, many days of being watched.

* * *

Sorry to have not updated for a while, I have no excuse.

This chapter is pretty much dedicated to anie6142, whose review got me writing again, I have to say anie-chan, if there were more people like you in the world then I have no doubt that a lot of fics would be updated quicker than they are, it's also very nice to know that there are people that enjoy your work so much that they will take the time to come back and review again just to cyber yell at you in the politest way possible for not updating XD Thanks loads anie-chan, without you this fic would have taken alot longer to be updated :)

NekoEddo :D


	3. Who?

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long, and with so little explanation too, however, I am back! And I have a chapter on each one of my stories to help get those of you going through exams to brave it out!**

I'm sorry to say this, but the movie got abandoned, so no links :( I haven't updated in so long because of a mixture of reasons, but the largest one is definitely that I am now in college a year early, and I have my work cut out for me keeping up with everything! As well as that I have had the most massive writer's block on every one of my stories, and completely lost my muse. I just couldn't bring myself to work on any of them. I am very sorry to have left you all so in the dark, and to have not updated for so long, but finally I have managed to produce something :)

I know they aren't the best reasons, but they are big to me, and I hope you can all forgive me for my long absence. Updates on stories from now on will be infrequent, as I have a busy summer lined up, and when I am in college it takes up pretty much all of my time, but I will be updating, and I'll do my best to whenever I have the time :)

* * *

Conan awoke the next morning to find a small knot of dread nestled safely within his stomach. He shot upright in bed and quickly hid behind the nearest cabinet. Heart pounding in his chest he waited for a few seconds before relaxing.

He mentally slapped himself. 'That's what you get for being paranoid.' He chastised. 'Although... whenever I get that feeling it usually means something bad is about to happen. Most of the time it's to do with the Black Organization too...' He stopped his thoughts there. He always got extremely agitated when he followed his thoughts down that route, and it simply wouldn't do to go and find Ran looking frazzled at this time in the morning.

Speaking of which, what time was it? Conan checked the clock, which was conveniently placed on the cabinet he was currently still crouched behind. Light filtered in through a chink in the curtains, and Kogoro's snores permeated the air.

The clock read 10:28. Conan's eyes widened. Had he really been asleep for that long? He rushed to get changed and wandered into the kitchen. Ran was sat on the couch reading a book.

"Ohayo, Ran nee-chan." He greeted. She put her book down and looked up with a smile. "Ohayo Conan-kun!" She cheerfully said, standing up. "What would you like for breakfast?"

He thought for a moment, and then his face lit up with a smile. "Pancakes please!" He exclaimed. Ran smiled back. "Sure" she said, moving to the stove. She began to prepare the food as Conan watched, sighing inwardly. It was so hard to keep up the child act, but he had to. For Ran's safety. For everyone's.

* * *

It was later that day, as Conan was leaving for Professor Agasa's house, that the knot of dread returned. His breath hitched, and he looked around wildly for the reason. He quickly realized it was the feeling of being watched again, and the dread turned into outright worry. Surely it couldn't be the same person that was watching him last night?

He continued on his way, casting furtive glances into every alley and window that he passed. He must have made quite a sight. A small boy hurrying along the sidewalk, face white as a sheet and paranoia evident on his features. If anyone had seen him it would have been sure to set them wondering.

Conan caught sight of Agasa's house, and once more broke out into a run. He wasn't going to risk being kidnapped this close to safety. He banged on the door loudly, praying that Agasa would hear him over whatever experiment he was sure to be doing. Nervous glances were cast over either of his shoulders, and the anxiety that coursed through him was enough to set him practically dancing on the spot.

The door cracked open an inch, and Haibara's wary face peeked out from the darkness beyond. After realizing who it was she pulled it open, a calculating stare on her face as she gestured for him to come in.

He passed the threshold hurriedly, yet at the same time doing his best to appear nonchalant in front of Ai. However, any act that might have been working was shattered into a million tiny fragments the moment he cast a furtive glance at the door.

Conan saw her eyes swivel first to the door, and then to him, and he knew that he would now have to explain.

A brief explanation of being followed was enough to just about satisfy Haibara, and it was instantly obvious that the paranoia Conan was feeling had passed to her too.

Thoughts of the Black Organization were no doubt coursing through both minds as Agasa wandered into the room, hair blackened and sticking up at all angles, and another contraption dwarfed in one of his hands.

"What's the matter, has someone died?" he joked, before realizing that since it was Shinichi he was talking to then that may well be the case. He hurriedly attempted to take it back, but was interrupted by Shinichi.

"I was followed here, and on my way back from yours last night too."

Agasa stopped his ramblings and stared.  
"Who do you think it is?" He asked "The Black Organization?" The question hung heavy in the room for a moment.

"I... Don't think so..." Conan said, uncertainty heavy in his voice. "It doesn't seem... malevolent enough to be them." As he said these words some of the tension seemed to visibly ease from Haibara's shoulder's. She too knew the fear that being followed by those people could cause.

"Who then?" Agasa asked, almost repeating his earlier question.

"That's the problem!" Conan exclaimed "I have no idea who it could be! For all I know it could be some random crazy pedophile just waiting for the right moment to snatch me! It doesn't have to be anyone I know!"

Haibara's soft voice broke the silence following his words "So it could be anyone..."


End file.
